dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ninja Murasaki
| Race = Human |Date of birth= |Date of death= |Height=5'6" |Weight=134 lbs. | FamConnect = Murasaki Brothers - Brothers }} Ninja Murasaki is the second in command of Muscle Tower under General White. He is one of the Red Ribbon Army members who opposed Goku. Bio Even though he is smart, Ninja Murasaki loses to Goku after a long, drawn out, somewhat farcical fight. Murasaki is portrayed as a pervert; it is revealed that a picture dropped is actually General White's sisters whom he was supposed to be "showing the base" but ended in half nude escapades. He also possesses a collection of voyeur catalogs Goku stumbles upon hidden in his hut. He uses several ninja tricks to which Goku counters in his own weird way. At first, he tried to throw shuriken at him, but Goku saw where he threw him and shot a rock back at Murasaki. Murasaki then vanished when he threw his smoke bomb on the ground and hid behind an American flag. Goku found him there. Murasaki got mad and turned the sheet around, making it look like a tree trunk because he was hiding next to a tree. Murasaki then told him to count to 30, but Goku couldn't count past 25. Goku asked for helped and turned around. Murasaki was trying to hide under a hollowed rock, and told Goku how to count again. Goku counted to 30 and saw Murasaki underwater with a blow reed so he could breath the plan might have worked had a frog not landed on his face causing him to have breathing trouble and start screaming underwater just as Goku came across the pond he was in. Goku went and got some hot tea, and poured it down the reed, burning Murasaki's mouth. Murasaki then broke into a run and Goku raced after him, keeping no trouble at all so Murasaki threw more shuriken down and Goku slowed down. But Goku put on some geta that increased his height a bit, and he couldn't feel the stars. Goku then chased after Ninja Murasaki with no problem. All this time, White was watching and getting irritated. Now, Ninja Murasaki got serious, so he drew his sword. He then leaped into the air and took a dive after Goku. Goku put his Nyoibo under him, and stuck it in Murasaki's butt before breaking the ninja's sword. Murasaki threw the blade at Goku, which he dodged, however it acted as a boomerang and hit Goku in the back of his head, knocking him out momentarily before he recovered (to Murasaki's amazement). Murasaki threw shuriken (which Goku dodges), and runs into a small hut. Murasaki then crouched to the ground, which had tatami flip mats. When Goku threw the shuriken at Ninja Murasaki, Ninja Murasaki would pick up a mat and block them. However, Murasaki ran out of mats (he only brought 4 1/2), and Goku did not run out of ammo (he had 6). He threw his last star which went into Murasaki's head. Murasaki then fled to the lake, with goku chasing after him, put another smoke bomb down,put on some special floating shoes, skated over a piranha-infested pond, and mocks Goku that he can't get across. Goku then jumped straight over the lake. Murasaki then got angry and then decided to send out five Murasakis. Even when he "split" into 5 Murasakis (the Murasakis were just 5 identical brothers with Ninja Murasaki as the oldest), Goku was still able to defeat him (knocking out his brothers in the process). After the fight, he tries to unleash Android 8 upon Goku. He orders the cybernetic behemoth to attack and promises to destroy him if he doesn't. After Murasaki holds the detonation remote and threatens him, Android 8 refuses, and Goku breaks his detonation remote. Goku proceeds to knock out Murasaki by slamming him across the long stairwell. Murasaki's body slams on the ground after colliding with a wall, leaving him unconscious. After General White is taken down, Murasaki is the only one to survive the fall of Muscle Tower and eventually goes after Dr. Flappe and Android 8, he followed Goku, Suno,and Android 8 to his house desguised as a bear (along the way he fell into a frozen pond and almost drowned and later on had to use the tree trunk trick to hide only for Goku to pee on him when the suit fell off at one point) and forced Flappe to steal Goku's Dragon Balls than rode away on a snowmobile but Goku followed and took back what was actually his dinner from the ninja by causing an avalanche with a Kamehameha. He survived the avalanche and swore revenge, but was killed offscreen when Goku unintentionally tossed Android 8's bomb onto Murasaki's cheek in the anime and it exploded in his face before he could get it off, sending blood flyng into the sky. Trivia *In an issue of Special Jump, Murasaki's brothers are credited as Kon, Cha, Aka (Not to be confused with the Movie villain), and Nao. However, these names do not appear in neither the manga nor the anime. * Ninja Murasaki appears in the crossover episodes of the remade 1990s version of Dr Slump. When Goku arrived in penguin village with all the Dragon Balls in his napsack, except one that Arale had found, Murasaki attempted to get them all from Goku along with his 4 brothers but was defeated by Arale and Goku working together. * A continuity error is Murasaki's sword being broken by Goku's Power Pole, yet in later scenes, he has it again (namely those where he threatens Dr. Flappe). However, he could have taken a sword from one of his brothers. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Takeshi Aono * FUNimation Dub: Duncan Brannan * German Dub: Joerg Hengstler ''(New Dr. Slump)'' Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen